The Thing
by theunluckybreak
Summary: Sam and Dean is the thing no one talks about, but everyone suspects.


The Thing

OKAY, random babble that came to my head after watching 6x06. And it's really random. And incoherent. And I don't know if it sucks, but I'm putting it out there just because I needed to get it out. Don't judge me.  
AND I have nothing against Lisa, it just came out that way... I actually love her character.

And it's Wincest, of course it's Wincest. Nothing graphic though, just mentions of it...

Summary: Sam and Dean is the thing no one talks about, but everyone suspects.

Disclaimer: Do not own Supernatural or Sam and Dean. Written purely for fun.

"But the minute he walked through that door I knew it was over. You two have the most unhealthy, tangled up, crazy thing that I've ever seen and as long as he's in your life you're never gonna be happy."  
Lisa had only voiced what had always been unspoken. The thing no one talked about, because no one could know for sure, only Sam and Dean knew.

Everyone had always suspected it, but no one had ever dared to confront the boys about it.

They all knew that Dean would always put Sam first, in all situations, and Sam would do the same.

Dean only explains it as "issues", but Lisa knows better. She knows that she's no match against Sam. Dean would never love her as much as he loves Sam.

Lisa didn't want to hate Sam, she didn't want to dislike her brother-in-law, but she couldn't help it. Sam only had to show up and Dean would drop everything for him.

A whole year Sam had left Dean alone and Lisa was grateful for that, because that year had been the best year of her life.

Yes, Dean had tried to stay out, but Sam only had to call him once, and Dean was again out hunting with his brother.

Lisa hated that she was jealous of Sam, she was jealous of someone she barely knew, a person she had only met briefly or heard stories about.

Dean would and _has _brought back Sam from the dead and Lisa knew Dean would do it all over again without thinking twice. Lisa also knew that Dean wouldn't bring her back if she died.

She knew Sam didn't mean to steal Dean away, but that only made it even worse. Dean was by his side anyway.

And it was all the small things that told everyone what Sam and Dean really felt for each other. A small gesture like Dean handing the shifter baby to Sam, but not to his grandpa.

That small gesture told almost everything, told everyone the _trust _between them. What it really was, what they really were together.

And no one can keep them from each other, not Lisa and Ben, not the Campbells, not the angels or the demons, not the Devil and not God.

Because Dean and Sam need each other, they may try and be separated, but in the end they always end up together.

May it be Sam calling Dean and Dean crawling back, or the other way around. They will always be there for each other. Despite the hurt. Despite the lies. Despite demon blood.

Despite the fact that both of them has been to hell and both of them were born to fight each other.

Because they always choose each other.

And while Dean has a special relationship with Castiel, it doesn't even compare to what he has with Sam.

So Lisa had to let Dean go, told him "Me and Ben can't be in this with you. I'm sorry", because she knows that next to Sam she is nothing. And she doesn't want to compete for Dean's love, she has a child for crying out loud, and she wouldn't spend her time to try and convince Dean that he loves her more than he loves Sam. She already knew that would be impossible.

Sam doesn't even care that Lisa doesn't take Dean's calls or that he has to leave home to hunt with him. Sam knows that Dean's real life is with him, hunting. And he knows Dean will always have his back no matter what. They will never stop hunting and they will never be away from each other. Not until one of them dies, _actually dies. _

But by then the other brother left alive would probably take his own life because they don't function without the other. Not completely.

There is no just Dean Winchester or just Sam Winchester, it will always be Sam and Dean Winchester.

And then it was the thing that never can be revealed, that everyone suspects, but no one truly knows.

Sam and Dean do love each other, more than anything. And they never think it's strange that they order two queen size beds in their motel rooms, but only sleep in one of them.

That thing never changes, and again it's despite everything. They sleep in the same bed because that's routine, they hug each other because that's routine, they kiss, touch and have sex because that's routine.

And only Sam and Dean knows. And well, the crazy Veritas catlady too, but that's only because Dean let it slip after he told her he wanted to kill Sam in his sleep, that he believed Sam was a monster which only turned out to be Sam without a soul.

But that doesn't matter. Dean had told himself that he wanted a family and he hadn't been lying, but it wasn't a family with Lisa and Ben, all he wanted was Sam. The real Sam, _his _Sam. _Sammy._

Because that's were he's supposed to be, killing monsters with Sam. It's his life. It's what he really wants.

The lies, secrets and betrayals are worth it.

And the crazy catlady describes Sam as Mallory to Dean's Mickey in the same way Special Agent Victor Henricksen described Sam as Bonnie to Dean's Clyde.

Because everyone suspected, but no one fully knew.

And it's the same as before, it doesn't even matter that Dean beats him until he's unconscious, that Sam is without a soul and they are probably caught in some big master plan once again, because it's routine, and routine is ordering two queen size beds, but sleeping in only one.

"Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically co-dependent on each other."

Fine. God and his angels seems to know the thing too.

END


End file.
